


Down the shaft

by DaBloodyLegend



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBloodyLegend/pseuds/DaBloodyLegend
Summary: A fugitive gets the jump on Tim and throws him down a mineshaft for his trouble. His phone call to Raylan for help doesn't exactly go as imagined.
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens, Tim Gutterson/Jimmy Tolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Down the shaft

One of there phones were buzzing and he wasn't quite sure of whose it was and the man sleeping beside him obviously had no plans to answer it so in the dark he found it and answered "Crowder."

He heard a sharp intake of breath and a voice "questioned Boyd."

He hummed in response and the voice stuttered okay I'm just going to tell you before I run out of signal. There was then a pause before they continued "tell Raylan, Hughes threw we down a mineshaft."

Boyd quickly woke the hell up hearing those words and asked "where."

The voice muttered "I'm not sure I had been knocked out and locked in the trunk on the way here."

Boyd jumped up out of bed and began quickly getting dressed and asked "who the hell is talking might I ask."

The voice replied "it's Tim."

Boyd was pretty much dressed stated "alright Tim are you hurt."

Boyd made sure his guns were loaded and then put them in his belt. Tim stuttered "my shoulders dislocated and my ankles either badly sprained or broken."

Boyd knew better than to wake Raylan the man was deathly afraid of mines. Boyd who was rummaging through the cupboard under the stairs stated "Tim I need you to make sure your phone stays on, can yo do that for me."

Boyd heard him shuffling around and his voice mumbled "yeah."

The call went dead and when Boyd couldn't reach him he figured he'd lost signal. Just great. Boyd found what he was looking for and pulled out a box full of emulex. He then grabbed a bunch of torches and extra jackets. He took everything out to his truck and made sure he had rope their. He packed everything in two duffels and then called a man who he knew would be able to know which shaft Tim was in. He stated "Johnny hate to call at such an ungodly hour but can you trace a call for me."

Johnny rang him back five minutes later with a location and Boyd promised to make it up to him. He arrived at the place and jumped out of his truck. He walked up to the side of the mine and shouted "Deputy."

He received a weak Boyd in return. Boyd looked down and realized there was no way he was going to get him back out of his hole. Boyd swung the duffel onto his shoulder which was full of emulex. He grabbed the second one which had the rest of the emulex in it as well as the other things and slide it around his other shoulder. He then tied the rope to the tow bar of his truck and climbed down into the hole. He put both duffels down and once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he found Tim laying against the wall of the mine. Tim was not in a good way at all.  
Boyd knelt down beside him and instantly knew that masked behind the wall the man had built was his true emotions of fear and pain mostly. Boyd himself knew the kind of ways soldiers learned to hide their emotions and that was most certainly what Tim seemed to be doing. Boyd pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and began going over the wound on Tim's head that he had not mentioned on the phone call. It was bleeding pretty badly and Boyd quickly deducted he would need stitches and that Tim most probably had a concussion. Boyd questioned "alright which shoulder is dislocated."

Tim looked at him with a wild sort of look in his eyes and muttered "right."

Boyd nodded and let his hands roam over the shoulder just to confirm that it was in fact dislocated. He might not be a doctor or nurse but considering where he grew up and his choice in friends he had helped pop them back into place multiple time. So with that experience he stated "alright this is going to hurt."

Tim had nodded and didn't scream or yell in pain when Boyd roughly pushed it back into place. In fact he didn't so much as flinch just sat there and when it was over through gritted teeth mumble "thanks."

Boyd picked up a stronger flashlight from the duffel and gestured towards the mineshaft and grinned "well I'm going to see if I can find us a way out."

Tim looked about ready to pass out. Tim's hands weren't shaking and that was a testament to his skills because the rest of him seemed to be violently shaking. Tim had his jacket wrapped tightly around him and that proved to Boyd that he was cold. Boyd handed him a jacket from the bag and stated "figured you'd be cold."

Tim smiled at him and despite his condition snickered "are you going to find us that way out or not."

Boyd grinned and saluted him as he walked off into the mineshaft. It wasn't long before Boyd jogged back and grabbed one of the duffels full of Emulex. Boyd warned "stay here and keep yourself against the wall."

Boyd swiftly left a very confused Tim behind. The confusion cleared when he heard a shout of "fire in the hole" followed by the man running towards him. That was followed by a loud explosion and he soon realized he was blowing them a way out of here. Coal dust clouded the air but Boyd walked back through it and before long their was another explosion. The blasts continued long after he had passed out.

He woke up to Boyd searching through a duffel nearby fully covered in coal dust. Boyd wiped his glasses down that Tim had never ever known he had owned or needed. There was a lot he didn't know about Boyd though. Boyd noticed he was awake and stated "made it through to another mine that I think leads to the surface but it will be quite a trek, you up for that."

Tim nodded "if it gets me out of this place I'm up for anything."

Boyd grinned and shoved a few more things in the duffel. He handed Tim a flashlight and got up off the ground and questioned "you ready Deputy."

Tim nodded and grinned. Boyd helped him to his feet using and made sure he was steady. Tim grimaced as he put pressure on his foot and Boyd flung a duffel around his shoulder and then put his arm around Tim's waist. Tim put his left arm around Boyd's shoulder and then grabbed one of the duffels and put it around his shoulder which caused some discomfort but he didn't let it show and muttered "can't let you carry everything if your helping me walk."

Boyd smiled but didn't say anything and just helped him walk down the shaft. Boyd had met the man enough to know he wasn't very talkative and so he initiated the conversation and asked "may I ask how you got yourself in this fix deputy."

Tim just let out a laugh and replied "been after this guy for weeks, haven't been able to find him. I walk into my house and he hits me over the head as soon as I enter. Then I got looked in a car and thrown down a mineshaft."

Boyd nodded and wondered "why didn't you suspect something was up, from what I hear you have quite the eye for things."

Tim shrugged "buddy of mine stayed over last night when I noticed something was up figured it was him. Not to proud of myself."

Before Boyd could reply Tim lifted up his foot and groaned. Boyd asked "you alright."

Tim nodded a grim look on his face and they continued on. Tim stated "so you and Raylan huh." Boyd grinned but didn't respond and Tim continued "teenage lovers or is it more recent."

Boyd laughed "well I think deep down it started before our teens but nothing ever happened till he came back."

Tim chuckled "well that explains why your not in jail."

Boyd let out a laugh and didn't respond. They just continued on in silence not that either of them really minded the silence. Both somewhat enjoying it. They had been walking for hours when they came to a spot and Boyd groaned "shit."

Tim mumbled "let me guess, good news."

Boyd ran a hand through what little hair he had and stated "part of the shafts fallen down, going to have to blow our way through it."

Tim shrugged "so what are we waiting for Crowder, isn't that your area of expertise."

Boyd chuckled "alright Deputy."

Tim questioned "is their anything I can do to help."

Boyd put his duffel down and questioned "you have any experience with setting chargers if not, not really."

Tim smirked "how useless do you think I am, I was in the Rangers, might have been a Sniper but I learnt a thing or two."

Boyd laughed "alright Deputy lets set these chargers and don't forget to run like hell."

Tim smiled and the pair began working in silence. Boyd lit the fuse yelled "fire in the hole" and then helped Tim run away from the explosion. Tim's foot was hurting like hell but he knew if he helped Boyd out they'd get out a hell of a lot quicker. So theyI repeated the process enough so they could crawl through the hole through to the other shaft. Tim was hurting but wouldn't let it show and so despite his shoulder screaming in pain and his foot feeling like it was on fire he crawled through the hole. Boyd passed both duffels through before he himself crawled through.

The two continued on walking for an hour or so. They weren't getting anywhere fast due to Tim's foot not really want to cooperate. Boyd helped the man sit down so they both could rest and gather some energy back. Before long Tim had fallen asleep against the wall of the mine. Boyd noticed that the blood that had flowed from Tim's head down the mans face and neck was now covered in a layer of coal dust. Boyd moved everything into the one duffel so they could carry everything easier and then shoved the spare duffel in the full one.

Tim definitely had a temperature and a fever. It probably didn't help that he likely had a concussion on top of that all. When Tim woke up it took him a few minutes to remember where he was and what was going on. He then waited a few more minutes for the man to fully come around before they continued on through the shaft. It was taking a hell of a lot longer to make progress than it should and after two hours of walking Tim collapsed.

Boyd would have waited for him to wake up if he actually believed he was going to make up in the next few hours. But something told him that he probably wouldn't. So Boyd picked the man up and made sure he wasn't going to drop the man before he set off towards the exit of the mine. Tim sort of came around a good number of hours later when he started groaning in pain and started shifting around in pain. Boyd comforted "it's alright we only have a few miles to go till we are out of this hole."

Tim shifted his position again and had his good arm around Boyd's neck and just muttered "hurts."

Boyd tried to carefully shift his hands so Tim was in a better position and responded "I know."

Tim seemed to pass out again after that and after another hour of walking he finally saw the sunlight. He sighed with relief and noticed that the sun seemed to be dropping from the sky meaning they'd been in the mine all day. It didn't really surprise him much they had been walking for what felt like ever. Tim's condition had gotten progressively worse and he guessed that the man had lost a lot of blood from the would on his head that had reopened multiple times throughout the journey.

Once out of the mine Boyd placed Tim down against the entrance and scanned the area. He knew where he was. He had known since the beginning where they would come out. After all he knew every place in Harlan including the inside of the mines. He was beginning to think that maybe he should of told someone of his plans but it was too late for that now and so for the time being he took a well deserved rest behind the unconscious Tim. He had realized very early on that he was an idiot for not thinking to bring food and water and he had been regretting it nearly the entire time.

After his rest he picked Tim up and carried him through the hills to the closest cabin which just happened to be his daddies. Not that the man was around to look after it or anything. He finally reached the cabin and let himself in, glad that no one had bothered to put locks on it. He laid Tim down on the bed and drank as much water as was needed to quench his thirst and then filled up a cup and headed into the room where Tim was. He gently shook Tim awake who mumbled "Crowder."

Boyd smiled and helped him sit up and then put the glass in his hand and stated "drink. I'm sure you need it."

Tim slowly began sipping on the drink and his eyes were glassed over telling Boyd he wasn't fully with him. Boyd helped him out of his jackets and boots. Boyd then got his phone from his pocket and decided to call Johnny to pick them up. He choose Johnny because he knew where the cabin was and Raylan was too likely to start stressing. He left Tim in the room to rest and stated "Johnny I'm sorry for the disruption to your night but I am at my daddies old hunting cabin. The one near the mines."

Johnny hadn't asked questions just said he was on his way. Boyd decided to check his messages whilst he waited on his cousin to arrive. He had two from Raylan. One stated Boyd where the hell are you and the other read do I want to know. He just sent back a message that read don't worry I'm on my way home. He didn't get a response but he knew Raylan had seen it. He had another message from Jimmy that read I got everything you wanted. Boyd sent back I'll meet you tomorrow to collect it.

Boyd heard Johnny pull up and get out of his truck. Boyd met him at the door and explained the situation to him on the way to Tim. Boyd helped Tim out to the truck who was semi conscious. They started and Boyd stated "we'll be at the hospital soon."

Tim looked at him with panic laced through his eyes and stuttered "no, I'm fine, not the hospital."

Johnny just lifted his eyebrow at Boyd who shrugged in response and explained "you are not in any condition to be considered fine."

Tim mumbled not the hospital, "I'd rather be back down the mine."

Boyd questioned "don't like doctors."

Tim muttered "something like that."

Johnny to his credit just took it in his stride and headed towards his place. Johnny called Jimmy and told him to get a doctor to his place as soon as possible. Boyd had just nodded at him to show that he thought it was a good idea. Tim was soon asleep against Boyd's shoulder. When they arrived at Johnny's house, Boyd lifted Tim inside the house and Johnny stated "you should probably put him in my room he'll be most comfortable there, you planning to call Raylan."

Boyd shook his head and laid Tim down on Johnny's bed. Johnny suggested that he go and have a shower. Boyd had more than happily agreed and it wasn't long before he heard Jimmy's truck pulling up in the drive. Jimmy led a doctor into the house and Johnny took over and led him into the bedroom. The doctor had immediately got to work and stitched up Tim's head. Their wasn't much else he could do but he gave him something for the pain and the fever. There wasn't anything he could do for his foot without an X-ray and Boyd had already fixed the mans shoulder. So he put a bandage around Tim's head where the stitched were and left two bottles of pills and a pile of gauze and bandages. With that he left. Boyd was also packing up his things to leave when Tim mumbled "thanks Boyd, for everything."

Boyd smirked "anytime Deputy."

With that Boyd left and headed home to see Raylan. Johnny and Jimmy both helped Tim into the bathroom so he could get himself cleaned up, mainly just the layer of coal dust off his body. Tim wasn't in any condition to stand and so he just sat at the bottom of the shower and turned on the water. If felt nice against his skin and he watched as the coal turned the water black. He scrubbed himself all over in an effort to get the coal dust off. He let the water run through his hair and wash out the blood and coal. Eventually he turned off the stream of water giving up with trying to get the coal dust from his hair and just dried himself off.

He had made it about two steps before he gave up and just sat on the edge of the bathtub. A soft knock came from the door and he heard someone say something about fresh clothes and coming in. He told them to just come on in and Jimmy stepped in holding a pile of clothes. He put them on the edge of the basin and stated "they're my clothes so they probably will be a little big."

Tim nodded. Jimmy was probably two inches taller than him but he didn't mind. He was just happy for a fresh set of clothes. He smiled "thanks."

Jimmy smiled back at him and then looked up at his hair and stated "I know how difficult it is to get that shit out of your hair even when you at the top of your game. Do you want some help."

Tim thought it over. He hated the feel of it in his hair so he just nodded "yeah, so long as I don't have to get up."

Jimmy grinned at him and got the shampoos from the shower and replied "of course not, I ain't that mean."

Jimmy put the shampoo in his hand and combed it through his hair and made sure not to hit the stitches. The shampoo quickly turned black but Jimmy just kept massaging it through his hair. Tim couldn't help but smile at the man who was kindly helping him out. Jimmy told him to lean back and turned the tap on to wash it out. He then did the same thing with the shampoo and when he was done Tim's hair was cleaner than it had been in year. Jimmy smiled "I'll let you get changed."

Tim had managed to get both the underpants and the pants on but gave up when he got to the shirt and just threw it over his shoulder and hopped out of the room. Jimmy was waiting by the door and smiled at Tim. Tim stated "I don't like shirts."

Jimmy laughed "I'm normally helping people out of their shirts but I'm sure I can make an exception and help you into yours."

Tim chuckled "I'd be mighty grateful."

Jimmy helped Tim get the shirt on and then helped him into Johnny's kitchen. Johnny who was walking around with his cane by the fridge stated "there is some chicken in the fridge. You should probably try to eat something Deputy."

Tim just nodded and replied "thanks."

Tim's head was swimming and his leg was in a fair amount of pain still. He sat down at the table and rested his head in his hands as Jimmy got the chicken from the fridge and placed it on the table in front of his. Tim's thoughts were a little muddled but one thing he couldn't understand was why Boyd had helped and why he was in Johnny's house and not the emergency room. So mid chicken leg he stopped and mumbled "why are you all helping me."

Johnny turned around and replied "because despite what you might think us Crowders do have hearts, well at least me and Boyd and well deputy despite you being the soldier you are, sometimes you just remind me of a kid."

Tim seemed to be thinking about it and asked "is that what everyone sees in me."

Johnny nodded "yeah well except for Jimmy, cause sometimes he reminds me of a kid."

Tim groaned and Jimmy questioned "wait really."

Johnny just nodded and made his way over to his couch. Tim just shrugged "so what's your reasoning behind helping me out."

Jimmy stole a piece of chicken off Tim's plate and grinned "because there's something intriguing about you."

Tim just laughed. He ended up spending the night sleeping in Johnny's bed. Johnny slept on the couch and Jimmy just slept out in his truck. Tim woke up multiple times throughout the night in excruciating pain stabbing through either his leg or head, He woke up at around five in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep so he just got up and tried walking to the bathroom. Despite nearly falling to the ground with every step and having to use the wall for support he eventually made it. He then made it into the lounge room and found Johnny was up and ready for the day. Johnny stated "well I have to get going to my bar, the place doesn't run itself, Jimmy's offered to drive you back up to Lexington."

Tim nodded "alright thanks for everything and can you make sure Boyd knows I said thank you. I don't know if I thanked him I was out of it at that point."

Johnny just nodded and closed his front door behind them. Johnny got in his truck and drove off. Tim just knocked on the window of Jimmy's truck. Jimmy jumped up obviously startled and just stared at Tim who was smirking. Jimmy then opened the for Tim to get in and muttered "morning."

Tim pulled himself into the passengers seat and snickered "well I'm sorry about interrupting your beauty sleep, I can tell you need it."

Jimmy laughed "I was going to offer to drive you up to Lexington but now I think I might let you find your own way up. Maybe you could ride with Boyd and Raylan and listen to them serenade each other."

Tim chuckled "as fun as that sound how about I buy you breakfast and we see if we can come to a better agreement."

Jimmy grinned "well Marshal I'd say that sounds like one hell of a good idea."

Jimmy and Tim had decided to stop by the store first to buy a pair of crutches so Tim wouldn't be falling over and in pain. Tim was in the aisle with Jimmy when he watched Raylan and Boyd come through the doors. Tim who had the crutches in his hand mumbled "shit."

Jimmy looked at him and saw what he was talking about. So Jimmy picked Tim up bridal style and carried him towards the back of the store away from the entrance and the two men that had just entered. They were watching Raylan through the shelves when a voice behind them said "boo."

They both jumped and spun around to find a smirking Boyd. Jimmy groaned "holy fuck Boyd, what are you doing here."

Boyd laughed "my man wanted ice cream. Why are you both hiding."

Tim mumbled "if Raylan sees me he's going to mighty suspicious." Boyd just nodded and started walking back towards Raylan when Tim stated "thanks Boyd."

Boyd just waved him off and walked up to Raylan whom he kissed on the cheek and then paid for the ice cream. Tim and Jimmy waited for a few minutes before they moved from their spot and bought the crutches. They shopkeeper gave them a weird look and it was then Tim realized how he must look. He wasn't wearing shoes or socks and one of his feet was blue and black and most definitely swollen. The jeans he was wearing were too long an was the flannel shirt he was wearing which also happened to be unbuttoned showing off his chest. He also most definitely had bed hair as did Jimmy. But for once he just didn't care.

They left the shop and Tim was feeling much better now he could get himself around. They both got in Jimmy's truck and he drove them to a small cafe a few minutes away. They got out and sat down in a booth across from each other. Tim leant his crutches against the wall and attempted to fix the mess that was his hair. Jimmy ordered them both some pancakes and then turned to Tim and laughed "you look like you could be in great need of a comb."

Tim smiled "you wouldn't happen to have one would you."

Jimmy grinned "if I did I'd do something with my own."

Tim just laughed at him as the waitress came over and handed them the two plates of pancakes. They both thanked her and she just smiled at them and walked to another table. Tim grinned "so the breakfast changing your mind any about driving me on up to Lexington."

Jimmy laughed "you are lucky that Sunday's are my day off."

Tim chuckled "I'll take that as a yes."

They finished up their breakfast and Tim paid and the pair made their way back out to Jimmy's truck. Jimmy set off for highway and questioned "how's your head feeling."

Tim replied "like I got thrown in the trunk of a car and thrown down a mineshaft."

Jimmy laughed and shook his head and mumbled "guess that's fair."

Tim had fallen asleep against the door sometime on the drive and Jimmy just turned the radio down lower and hummed to himself. Jimmy got into Lexington and then woke Tim up so he could get directions to the mans house. Tim whose foot was still in a fair amount of pain decided he probably should get an X-ray done first. He knew someone who owned a clinic on the outskirts of town. They got there and both headed inside. Once inside Tim went up to the receptionist and questioned "is there an opening to see doc Brewer."

The lady ran her fingers over the folders and nodded "in half an hour, what was your name."

Tim smiled and responded "Tim Gutterson."

After half an hour of the pair waiting for the doctor they were called in. Tim greeted the man with a hug and the doctor asked "what the hell have you gotten yourself into now."

Tim looked over at Jimmy and grinned before he replied "got thrown down a mineshaft but that's beside the point, my foot is in a world of pain."

The doctor just shook his head and led them to an X-ray room. After he had X-rayed the foot he the doctor then took one of his shoulder because it looked to him that Tim wasn't holding it right. So with the X-rays they headed back to the room. Tim's foot had clean breaks in two places but wouldn't need surgery. He did however have to wear a boot for six to eight weeks. His shoulder was back in place but the doctor figured there was probably muscle and tissue damage. So he wrapped up Tim's foot. Let him put on the boot and then had a look at his head. Tim and Jimmy left the clinic and began the journey to Tim's house.

Tim gave Jimmy directions to his house and before long they had arrived. Tim who still wasn't sure he wanted to go into his house by himself considering what had happened last time he walked through the doors. He didn't think he could take going through all that again. So Tim asked "you want to come inside."

Jimmy nodded and laughed "only if you have cookies and milk."

Tim chuckled "I can't promise cookies but I think I have milk."

Jimmy grinned "I'll take it."

The front door was still unlocked and Tim was kind of glad cause he didn't have his keys or really anything other than his wallet. Jimmy followed him inside and he looked around to make sure everything was still there. He sighed with relief when everything seemed to be there and pointed towards the kitchen and smiled "you can eat anything you please I'm going to find something to watch."

Tim got on the couch and just let his crutches fall to the ground. He turned on the television and just left it on whatever. Jimmy brought them over a glass of water each and stole the remote. He changed the channel to a movie which he ended up watching by himself due to the fact within minutes Tim had fallen asleep. Tim moved his head to Jimmy's lap and Jimmy just began running his fingers through Tim's hair. The pair stayed like that for hours until Tim woke up and offered to make lunch. Jimmy laughed and accepted but only if Tim could actually cook. So Tim was leaning against the counter cooking over the stove. Jimmy was standing by the sink laughing at Tim. Tim snickered "don't think you're getting any food from me."

Jimmy grinned "you wouldn't dare not after me driving you all the way up here."

Tim chuckled "you sure you want to really find out."

After the lunch the two just decided it was late enough to start with the alcohol. So Tim had decided to get out his best bottle of bourbon and they just started drinking whilst talking about whatever flooded into their minds. The bourbon was soon replaced with a bottle of tequila. And that was when things took a turn for the crazy. Tim shrugged Jimmy's shirt of his shoulder. Jimmy leaned over the table and sang "tequila makes her clothes fall off."

Tim got up out of his chair and grinned "I'd take my pants off but I'm not sure I can be bothered with the boot being in the way and all."

Jimmy picked him up and spun him around and snickered "that's a lame excuse and you know it."

Tim warned "don't you dare drop me."

Jimmy carried Tim into the bedroom and placed him in the bed and laughed "I ain't planning on breaking you anymore than you already are."

Jimmy stood by the edge of the bed till Tim smiled and pulled him down. Jimmy flicked of his boots and laughed. Tim just laid down and put his head on Jimmy's shoulder and smiled up at him. Tim pulled off Jimmy's jacket and slipped it around his own shoulders. Jimmy mumbled "that's my favorite jacket."

Tim moved so his head was on Jimmy's chest and shrugged "I was cold."

Jimmy put his arms around Tim and replied "don't worry I'll keep you warm."

Tim woke up at five thirty and just didn't bother to get himself up. He was laying up against Jimmy and his hands were by his sides. Jimmy's hands were both however around his waist holding him close. He just laid there curled into Jimmy's chest. Eventually he decided he should probably get ready for work so he slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Jimmy sleepily "muttered where you going."

Tim replied "got to get ready for work."

Tim came back into the room dressed in his own clothes and Jimmy's jacket. Jimmy had also gotten up and had made them both toast. Wasn't very special but then he was never one for cooking. Jimmy questioned "am I getting my jacket back anytime soon."

Tim took a piece of toast and grinned "nope."

Jimmy groaned and Tim just smiled and made his way back to his room using his crutches. The pair left a few minutes later so neither of them would be late to work. When they got to the courthouse Tim handed the jacket back over and jumped out of the truck then grabbed his crutches. He thanked Jimmy and then made his way inside completely aware that he was going to have to answer a bunch pf questions that he honestly didn't feel like answering. He was just hoping he beat Rachel inside and when he got their he realized he had. Art eyed him suspiciously but he just let the man stay in his office and not bother him.

Rachel had come in later but by then he had positioned his crutches so most people couldn't see them and swept his hair over his cut. Rachel had just said her greeting and then gone to her desk. It was Raylan walked in did everything go to shambles. He threw a bag down on the table and stated "you're a fucking idiot Gutterson what the hell go through that brain of yours."

Tim looked him up and down. The man looked angry and stressed. Tim shrugged "not a whole lot, must say you ain't one to talk."

Raylan sat down at his desk and seemed to calm down a little and asked "are you alright at least."

Tim grinned "I'll let you know I had one hell of a weekend."

Raylan shook his head and replied "I bet you did."

Tim smirked "all my shit in the bag."

Raylan nodded "apart from your phone that's at the bottom of a shaft and ain't no one going to get that for you."

Tim just grinned wildly.


End file.
